Arthur Legends
|image gallery= put yes if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't }} Arthur's Appearance Arthur has tan skin, blue eyes, goldish brown spiky hair. He wears a long white shirt along with grey pants. He also wears brownish golden gauntlet and greaves. He has a short shield and beautiful sword. Arthur's Personality Arthur is a very kind person with a troubled soul. He trains everyday to become stronger and reads everyday to become smarter. He was to best himself, but he worries about his performance as a Guild Master. Arthur's History Arthur Legends was born on September,9 X761 in Fiore. He is an only child in a family of warriors, constantly seeking perfection in the art of swords play. Passing the trials in his family and barely beat his father, Arthur moved out and started a guild with another swordsmen named Gabriel BlastEdge, his best friend and future enemy. Athur and Gabriel became teammates as they builted the Justice Sword Guild with their hard earned money from hunting type mission and hard work. They were so happy that they made the guild and gave it the name: Justice Sword. Arthur's Magic & Abilities ▪ Enhanced Swordsmanship - Arthur has shown to have incredible swordsmenship skills in combat that is natural. ▪ Enhanced Stamina - Arthur possesses a high amount of stamina to survive a battle. ▪ Enhanced Speed - Arthur is much fast due to his light weight and it allows him to strike faster than others. ▪ Enhanced Agility - Arthur possesses great agility that allows him to almost dodge dangerous attacks. Enhanced Senses - Sword Magic - Arthur uses this magic to awaken the power within his weapons and show his immense power in swordplay. If you are not careful, you could lose an eye or your life. Shield Magic (Bluemage1992) - Arthur's second magic. He uses this magic with his shields to counter attacks from opponents. Many foes will think twice of attacking this man. Lance Magic - Arthur's third magic. Like sword magic, he can uses lances of incredible power that is awakened by magic, to perform sweeping attacks. Arthur's Equipment * Radiant Hope- a sword that has Lightning Magic, Sun Magic, and Light Magic by fusing different swords.. '' Who ever wields this blade, will be bless with the heart of light and courage of the sun with the fury of lightning. Evildoers will be burned from this world.'' * Rising Hope- a shield that has Light Magic , Counter Magic and Reflector by fusing different shield. '' This shield was made to reflect almost all attacks from the enemy or send the attack back 3x the power.'' * Arthur's Fighting Style Arthur has a very mix fighting style that utilize speed and power. He uses his shield as a boomerang and defense and he uses his sword for graceful and very powerful attacks that surprises the opponent. Arthur's Magus Burst Arthur's Training Regimen Fighting Magic - Arthur uses this Rune Magic that has been placed on the Training Grounds of the Justice Sword Guild by activating it and he begins to train. He temporarily gain Fighting Magic abilities to help him find new ways to improve his fighting skills. Trivia